A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the photocopy reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure in exactly the form it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device with a bonus scheme having different levels of awards which apply to a single bonus round.
In current gaming machines such as slot machines which have bonus schemes, players are able to receive various awards associated with various events in a bonus round. For example, a player may receive a relatively high bonus value for selecting a certain symbol and a relatively low bonus value for selecting another symbol. The bonus value awarded for the same symbol can also vary. For instance, if a player chooses a symbol on one occasion, the game may award a certain bonus value, and if the player chooses the same symbol on another occasion, the game may award a different bonus value. The bonus values which are awarded to a player are predetermined by a computer using known data or by randomly generating data based upon one or more mathematical formulas. For any single symbol or combination of symbols, these techniques often derive bonus values from a single set of possible bonus values. For example, existing gaming devices utilize pay tables which include various sets of values with each set corresponding to a predetermined combination of symbols. European Patent Application No. EP 0 945 837 A2 filed on Mar. 18, 1999 and assigned on its face to WMS Gaming, Inc. discloses a bonus scheme generally of this type.
These types of bonus schemes are unable to award bonus values outside of this set of bonus values. Therefore, they cannot apply different sets or levels of bonus values for different purposes. For instance, these bonus schemes cannot apply different award levels for different levels of success achieved by a player or for a player""s failure to achieve a level of success.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with gaming devices having new bonus schemes which have multiple award levels applied in a single bonus round.
The present invention overcomes the above shortcomings by providing a gaming device and method which has multiple award sets or levels, applied alternatively in a single bonus round depending upon the occurrence of certain events in a game.
A program determines the object of the game, how the game is played, and the various events which occur in the game. Programs vary from game to game. Multiple award levels can be included in any game having any program.
An xe2x80x9caward level,xe2x80x9d as used herein, means a predetermined set of bonus values in a bonus round where, relative to another set in the same bonus round, the bonus values are increased or decreased by a numerical multiplying factor. In the present invention, the bonus scheme awards the player with bonus values for the occurrence of certain events. For the different types of events in a game, the game derives bonus values from different award levels. For example, when an event occurs which terminates the bonus round, the game preferably awards the player with a bonus value derived from an award level specifically designated for the end of the bonus round (i.e., a consolation award).
An example game could include four different award levels, where each level includes a set of ten bonus values. The game could include: (a) a base award level for awards for common events; (b) a higher award level for awards provided for certain achievements; (c) a lower award level for consolation when the bonus round terminates (from time to time referred to, herein as xe2x80x9cconsolation award levelxe2x80x9d); and (d) another award level for extraordinary events or for any other reason.
Which award level will be applied in connection with a particular event is predetermined and preferably programmed into the computer of the gaming device of the present invention. When the game applies a particular award level, the game randomly generates a value from the award level or retrieves a predetermined bonus value from the award level.
This type of bonus scheme of the present invention provides players with different levels of awards for different circumstances in the same bonus round. When players know that they have the ability to reach higher levels of bonus values, they experience a heightened level of excitement. Also, by awarding players with bonus values (from a lower award level) upon termination of the bonus round, players are less likely to become frustrated if the bonus round terminates, especially when players have gained little or no bonus values.
In one embodiment, the game applies various award levels in connection with a player""s choice of various types of symbols. The term, xe2x80x9csymbols,xe2x80x9d as used herein, means representations exhibited by the game in visual, audio or audio-visual form. Preferably, all of the symbols are identical. When a player chooses certain symbols (referred to hereafter as xe2x80x9cnon-terminating symbolsxe2x80x9d), the game provides the player with various outcomes, but the game does not terminate the bonus round. When a player chooses other symbols (referred to hereafter as xe2x80x9cterminating symbolsxe2x80x9d), the bonus round terminates.
At the beginning of the bonus round, the game exhibits a predetermined number of symbols. The player chooses a symbol and the game reveals whether the symbol is a terminating or non-terminating symbol. Preferably, the game derives a bonus value from a base award level if the player chooses a relatively common non-terminating symbol. If the player chooses a relatively uncommon non-terminating symbol, the game preferably derives a bonus value from a higher award level. In either case, preferably, the game awards this derived bonus value to the player for the chosen symbol. It should be appreciated, however, that the game can award the player with a derived bonus value for symbols other than the chosen symbol and that the game can use any award level to derive bonus values.
The game then exhibits a bonus message at or near the symbol. Preferably, the bonus message is the numerical representation of the bonus value which the player gained. The game then enables the player to choose another symbol. This process continues until the player chooses a terminating symbol.
When the player chooses a terminating symbol, the game derives a bonus value from a lower award level. Preferably, the game awards the player with one derived bonus value for each non-terminating symbol which the player had not yet chosen. For example, if by default the game awards a player with a bonus value of fifty for choosing non-terminating symbols, the game may award the player with a lower or consolation bonus value of ten for each non-terminating symbol.
The game can also be adapted to award the player with a derived bonus value for terminating symbols or for symbols which the player has already chosen. Preferably, the game exhibits the derived bonus value at or near the symbols for which the game will provide awards. The game sums up all of the bonus values. The game then awards this sum to the player in addition to any other bonus values gained earlier by the player. Finally, the game awards all bonus credits due to the player. At this point, the bonus round terminates.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the symbols are graphical representations of unidentified flying objects (UFO""s) or flying saucers. If a player chooses a non-terminating symbol, the game derives a bonus value from a base award level, an increased level or any other award level, except for a lower award level. The chosen flying saucer then wobbles and explodes, and a bonus message appears in place of the flying saucer. Preferably, the bonus message is the bonus value gained by the player, in numerical form.
If the player chooses a terminating symbol, the game derives a bonus value from a lower award level. The flying saucer transforms into a nebula, and a terminating message appears in its place. Preferably, the terminating message is text such as xe2x80x9cCOLLECTxe2x80x9d which informs the player that the bonus round has terminated. Also, the game exhibits a bonus message at each non-terminating symbol which the player had not chosen. This bonus message is the bonus value (preferably, in numerical form) derived from the lower award level. The game then awards bonus values corresponding to each bonus message, and the game awards all other bonus values gained by the player. Finally, the game awards the player with bonus credits which correspond to the awarded bonus values. At this point, the bonus round terminates.
In this embodiment, preferably the game includes a credit window or indicator, bonus window or indicator and pay window or indicator. The bonus indicator displays the running total of bonus values which are displayed at or near a symbol during a bonus round. The credit indicator displays the credits earned by the player which correspond to the bonus values earned by the player. Also, the pay indicator displays the monetary equivalent of the credits gained by the player.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a gaming device with a bonus scheme having multiple award levels which apply to a single bonus round.